CUPIDO
by LAxikaMALFOY
Summary: “Mierda la he vuelto a cagar como he podido hacer que le director se enamore de Hermione. Pobrecilla lo que tiene que estar pasando el director acosándola y encima ella enamorada del peor profesor de todo Hogwars. R&R pliss
1. el nuevo cupido

**CAPITULO I : "El nuevo Cupido"**

Como todas las mañanas amanecía en el castillo y los jóvenes bajaban a desayunar al Gran Comedor, entre ellos un distraído muchacho de pelo negro y piel pálida.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de una castaña de pelo alborotado y de una encantadora pelirroja que le saludaba:

-Hola Neville ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Ginny. Bien ¿y tu?

-Aquí esperando una carta de mi madre haber si me da el permiso firmado para ir a Hogsmade.

-Y tu que tal Hermione?

-Bien gracias.-respondió la castaña

-¡Mira ya llega el correo!-dijo Ginny casi gritando.

Cientos de lechuzas entraron volando sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor llevando cartas, paquetes y periódicos. Una de tono grisáceo se paro frente a Ginny esperando que le quitara la carta que llevaba atada. Y otra frente a Neville que se quedo sorprendido al recibir una carta de su abuela. No sabía que podía ser así que se apresuro a cogerla y a leerla rápidamente:

_Querido nieto:_

_Necesito que me hagas un favor tienes que ir hoy a la torre de astronomía a las 6 de la tarde. No te asustes no es nada malo, pero no me falles por favor. Adiós te quiere: tu abuelita_

"Nada mas pensó Neville"¿Qué querrá?¿No ira a venir?¿no?. No creo, si fuera a venir no me diría que fuera a la torre de astronomía, entraría por la puerta como las personas normales, creo.

-Neville¿de quien es la carta?¿Es de tu abuela verdad?-pregunto Hermione intentando establecer una conversación con el moreno para ignorar a Harry y Ron que volvían a hablar de quidditch.

-Si. Bueno yo me voy que…se me ha olvidado la mochila y… la tengo que coger antes de ir a clase. Adiós- dijo nervioso cogiendo disimuladamente su mochila y saliendo del comedor casi corriendo.

No sabia porque pero no quería que se enteraran,¿y si su abuela había preparado algo de lo cual él pudiera arrepentirse de que vieran los demás? No sabia muy bien que le esperaba y bastante tenia el ya con lo torpe que era como para que se rieran de el por más cosas, aunque sabia que Hermione no se lo diría a nadie si fuera algo vergonzoso, pero aun así quería ir solo.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Que raro pero si ha cogido su mochila ¿Qué le pasara?-habló la castaña.

-Si bueno no se nunca ha hablado mucho ¿no? Nunca nos ha contado sus problemas ni nada. Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal con Javi? ehhhh- pregunto la pelirroja levantando la ceja.

-Ginny¡¡¡-exclamo Hermione casi escandalizada-

-¿¿Qué??

-Sabes que no me gusta no se porque insistes con ese tema, además yo tampoco le gusto a él, solo somos amigos.

-Ya claro. ¿Bueno nos vamos¿O quieres llegar tarde a las clases?

La castaña miro extrañada a la pelirroja "¿Cómo si le importara llegar tarde a las clases?, vamos hombre" y la siguió hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor mientras avisaba a Ron y a Harry.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor un rubio les miraba casi sin darse cuenta.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese imbecil de longbottom? Buah que me importa si es que estoy tan aburrido que ya hasta me hago a mi mismo preguntas entupidas.

Y ahí salen la pobretona menor y la sabelotodo seguidas de la comadreja y cararajada. ¿Que pasa que nunca se separan o que?. Bueno eso es porque son amigos ¿no? No entiendo como una sangre sucio como ella puede tener más amigos que yo. Draco Malfoy el rey de las serpientes. Pero que coño pienso me aburro demasiado. Oyó una voz a su lado que pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Que quieres ahora Pansy?- pregunto cansinamente mientras bebía un poco de su zumo de calabaza

- Nada Draky solo quería saber si te apetecía que hiciéramos algo especial esta tarde. ¿Ya sabes no?- Dijo la chica mientras le miraba con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

- Gracias pero preferiría estudiarme el libro entero de Historia de Hogwarts mientras ayudo a limpiar la sala común a los elfos domésticos ya sabes para que no tengan mucho trabajo y esas cosas- respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente.

-Pero Draky ¿porque me hablas así que te he hecho yo?-pregunto la morena casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te parece poco querer matarme de aburrimiento cuando estamos juntos?- pregunto el Slytherin mientras contenía la risa.

-Eres cruel- grito Pansy mientras salía corriendo y los Slytherins de alrededor reían a carcajada limpia.

-Vamonos - dijo Draco y como si fuera una orden Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni se levantaron de sus asientos y lo siguieron.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las clases de ese día habían pasado sin incidentes y la comida había sido tranquila en el Gran Comedor salvo por la ausencia de Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores a la que los alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados.

A las 6 en punto Neville salía torpemente por el retrato de la señora gorda y andando lo mas deprisa que sus piernas le permitían se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía. Una vez allí se apoyo sobre una de las paredes y esperó no sabia muy bien que, pero esperó.

No tardó mucho en ver algo que podía ser lo que esperaba pues un joven de pelo platino y unos 21 años se acercaba volando sin escoba hacia allí. Neville se quedó atónito mientras el joven aterrizaba con elegancia en el suelo.

-Pero que…-Intento preguntar Neville pero no sabia muy bien que quería preguntar- ¿y la escoba?-preguntó realmente sorprendido el chico.

-Hola Neville soy tu primo Antonio pero casi todos me llaman cupido, mas que nada porque ese es mi trabajo.-dijo el rubio ignorando la pregunta, pues ya se la respondería mas tarde- Seguramente no hayas oído hablar de mi a tu abuela, mas que nada porque no se lleva muy bien con mis padres por aceptar este trabajo que lleva en nuestra familia desde siempre. Por eso me costo mucho convencerla para que te hiciera llegar el mensaje de que te encontraras aquí hoy conmigo.

-Espera!- dijo apresuradamente el chico-¿tengo un primo?¿Y trabaja de cupido?-Neville miro de arriba abajo al chico que decía ser su primo. Era imposible que fuera su primo el era rubio de cuerpo atlético y ojos azul cielo, no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos ¿Cómo podían ser primos?

-Si yo soy el hijo del hermano de tu padre y si trabajo de cupido. Pero déjame hablar a mi por favor que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Mi padre no tiene ningún hermano y si esto es una broma- miro hacia todos lados buscando la cámara oculta- no tiene gracia.- sentencio el chico e hizo ademán de marcharse.

-Espera por favor si soy tu primo y tu padre si tiene un hermano pero no lo sabes porque tu abuela no te a hablado de él esta muy enfadada con toda mi familia porque nunca le cayó bien mi madre y nunca le gusto el trabajo de su familia, es decir, el mío. Por eso me costo, mucho convencerla. Y no hubiera aceptado si no fuera un caso de vida o muerte. Ahora escúchame por favor.

Neville no respondió solo asintió estaba demasiado asombrado al descubrir que tenia mas familia que su abuela y sus padres.

-Tu eres el único familiar que tengo que me puede ayudar pues soy hijo único y mi padre es ya muy mayor y tus padres… bueno siento mucho lo de tus padres.

Neville cambio el gesto de su cara ahora permanecía inexpresivo no quería acordarse de sus padres y menos ahora que sabia que tenia mas familia, bastante se había atormentado ya por lo que les sucedió.-Gracias -dijo el chico era la respuesta que daba siempre que sacaban el tema.

-Bueno tu eres el único varón de la familia que puede sustituirme, escúchame necesito que lo hagas por una semana, es largo de explicar pero me van a juzgar por hacer que un fantasma se enamorara de una mortal, esto trajo de cabeza el mundo mágico durante varias semanas y hasta salio en el profeta, pero yo no lo hice aposta, así que espero que no pase nada. ¿Bueno te explico como va esto?

-Espera ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera hacer de cupido?-dijo casi asombrado al poder hablar después de toda la información recibida en tan poco tiempo- Veras se nota que no me conoces yo soy muy torpe y seguro que la lió y si a ti te van a juzgar seguro que a mi me mandan derechito a Azkaban.

-No te preocupes seguro que lo haces bien lo llevas en la sangre- dijo el chico intentando de convencerle.

-¿Por qué das por hecho que lo voy a hacer?- dijo Neville y notando que había sido un poco brusco añadió- yo todavía no he contestado.

-Por favor- suplico el joven- eres mi ultima esperanza como ya te he dicho antes eres el único que me puede ayudar, el mundo no puede vivir sin cupido una semana eso seria una catástrofe y el mal acabaría con el poco amor que quedara.

Casi sin saber muy bien porque lo hacia Neville accedió a convertirse en cupido y después de unas cuantas lecciones de tiro de arco y de una pequeña clase de vuelo con las alas. Neville preguntó:

-¿Como sabré a quien tengo que dispararle?¿Y como funcionan exactamente las flechas?

-Veras nadie te dirá a quien tienes que disparar tu lo sabrás veras que hacen buena pareja, que se complementan y que serian muy felices juntos. Haber las flechas funcionan de una manera muy sencilla-Dijo el joven cansinamente, la verdad es que aunque era muy guapo no tenia muy buen aspecto parecía cansado- tu la lanzas y a la primera persona que mire la persona a la que se la has lanzado se enamorara de ella completamente y al instante. Por supuesto no todos los amores tienen que ser correspondidos, sino viviríamos en un mundo perfecto, pero si quieres formar una pareja le tienes que lanzar las flechas a los dos.¿Entendido?

-Es decir, que si yo le lanzo una flecha a la profesora McGonagall y ella mira a Dumbledore ¿se enamorara de él?- preguntó el chico mientras sonreía imaginándoselo.

-Si por eso tienes que tener mucho cuidado de a quien lanzas las flechas y pensar un poco en la consecuencias.-dijo el joven autoritariamente- Ala!! no sabia que era tan tarde me tengo que ir ya si tienes algo que preguntarme me mandas una lechuza ya sabes Antonio Longbottom. Adiós primo y recuerda piensa en las consecuencias.

* * *

HOLA. Bueno solo decir que este es mi primer fic y que espero que les guste y si lo hace porfavor dejen sus R&R con sus criticas, sus opiniones, etc. que me seran muy utiles para continuar con ella .GRACIAS A TODOS 


	2. Mala puntería

**CAPITULO II : "MALA PUNTERIA"**

Neville llego hasta la entrada de su torre sin saber muy bien como. Iba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido desde las 6, en tan poco tiempo había encontrado un primo que ni se imaginaba que tenia y un trabajo que no había buscado ni deseado, por lo menos tan pronto ¿y si condenaban a su primo y tenia que trabajar de cupido el resto de su vida. Bueno por lo menos ese trabajo ya le tenía ¿no? Quiero decir no dependía de sus notas ni de sus éxtasis solo le venia de familia.

También pensaba a quien le podía lanzar las flechas, quienes harían buena pareja. Rápidamente pensó en Harry y Hermione ellos eran muy buenos amigos, desde que él los conocía nunca se habían separado, el se metía en líos y ella le sacaba de ellos si se complementaban bastante bien la verdad ¿pero que consecuencias podía tener aquello? No se ninguna mala ¿no? Bueno quizás Ron estaría un poco más solo pero no pasa nada a él también le podría encontrar pareja. Y pensando todo esto llegó hasta le retrato de la Señora Gorda,

-La contraseña querido-dijo la señora sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mierda¡¡ se me ha vuelto a olvidar. A ver…-dijo pensando-patatas fritas? No esa era la de la semana pasada-dijo en bajo casi para si mismo mas que para el retrato-, pues craticus- no esa se la acababa de inventar- Por favor –dijo cambiando el tono de voz- me podría dejar pasar ya sabe que soy de la casa y todo eso ¿no?

-Lo siento conoce muy bien las reglas sin la contraseña no le puedo dejar entrar- dijo la señora impasible.

-Gracias- masculló el chico. Y se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared esperando un milagro mas que a una persona pues ya era muy tarde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione se quedo hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca o por lo menos intentándolo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. No, no es Javi eso es solo una tontería de Ginny que insistía siempre en que el Ravenclaw estaba por ella, ese chico era mucho más especial¿pero porque no sabia quien era? Ella simplemente soñaba con él que se le declaraba en medio del Gran Comedor, delante de todos, incluyendo los profesores, y ella lo único que hacia era abrazarle y besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero cuando se separaba y iba a mirarle a los ojos se despertaba de repente. Cada día llegaba mas lejos pero nunca lograba verle la cara, a veces el sueño cambiaba y en lugar de estar en el Gran Comedor estaban sentados frente al lago, ella apoyaba la espalda sobre su pecho y hablaban sobre su relación; y otras bailando en una de las fiestas del colegio bien juntitos y agarrados fuertemente, ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y él su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella, pero por mucho que cambiara el sueño nunca podía ver quien era, estaba completamente enamorada y no sabia de quien.

Miró su reloj ya era tarde, demasiado así que recogió como pudo sus libros metiéndolos en la mochila y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, al llegar al retrato se encontró a Neville sentado en el suelo distraído.

-Hola ¿porque no entras?-pregunto la chica.

-Hola-contesto el moreno volviendo a la realidad- veras es que no me acordaba de la contraseña y ya no esperaba que viniera nadie me has salvado de quedarme aquí toda la noche gracias.

-No es nada venga anda levántate y entra-dijo la chica con pena imaginándose a Neville pasando allí la noche-Muñeco de plástico

La señora gorda se hizo a un lado y apareció la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba desierta no se oía ni un ruido solo el fuego de la chimenea.

-Cada día hacen las contraseñas mas raras ¿no crees? jaja-dijo la castaña riéndose-¿Neville que llevas en la bolsa?

-Si ya ves. Nada solo unas cosas que me ha mandado mi abuela-dijo el chico titubeando-Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo.-Y antes de esperar respuesta se marcho rápidamente al dormitorio de los chicos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neville se puso sus alas de trabajo y cogió el arco, se tranquilizó al pensar que nadie podría ver las pintas que llevaba con las alas y el arco a menos que supieran de su trabajo (por eso el pensó que el joven que iba a la torre volaba sin escoba, porque no podía ver sus alas). Tenía un plan. Ron se había puesto malo, un simple catarro y Harry se iba a quedar un poco mas para ver si quería algo."Genial" pensó Neville,"Hermione seguro que espera a Harry para ir a desayunar y como él va a bajar tarde irán solos por los pasillos. Ese será el momento en el que les disparare, no puede fallar" Sonrió Neville al pensar lo bueno que era el plan.

Se despidió de Ron y bajo las escaleras, vio a Hermione sentada en una butaca esperando, la saludo educadamente y salio de la sala común, que estaba abarrotada de alumnos que salían a desayunar.

Espero en el pasillo hasta que dejaron de salir alumnos de su sala y vio que por fin salían Harry y Hermione."Perfecto" espero a que se adelantaran un poco para que no le vieran como disparaba y flchhhh una flecha salio volando hacia la espalda de Hermione…

-Granger, Potter ¿qué hacéis aquí no pensáis bajar a desayunar antes de ir a las clases o que? Aunque pensándolo bien si os morís de hambre tampoco se perderá mucho ¿no?-Severus Snape acababa de aparecer por el pasillo y los dos le miraron con sorpresa. Hermione sintió una sensación rara en el estomago y unas ganas locas de lanzarse al cuello de su profesor de pociones.

-Si profesor ya vamos-dijo apresuradamente Harry y agarrando a Hermione por el brazo tiro de ella por el pasillo.

-¿Y usted longbottom a que espera?-Snape sin esperar contestación siguió andando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Mierda la había cagado y ahora como solucionaba esto? Bueno el primer intento me ha salido mal pero tengo que seguir intentándolo no puedo dejar que el amor se acabe en el mundo y pensando eso se fue por donde un momento antes se habían marchado Harry, Hermione y el profesor de pociones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No, no esto no puede estar pasando ¿me habré dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-Herm ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto la pelirroja sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos-¿estas aquí?

-Si Ginny perdona estaba pensando- no se le ocurría ninguna excusa así que le dijo la verdad.

-En Javi ¿verdad?-preguntó la chica con picardía.

-! Joder que tía más plasta¡-exclamo la castaña mientras Harry y Ginny la miraban con la boca abierta, su amiga no era de aquellas chicas que solían decir palabrotas o contestar mal, a menos por supuesto que estuviera "hablando" con Malfoy.-perdona Ginny pero es que es mucho peor que eso…

-¿Qué pasa?¿En quien piensas?-pregunto la chica con ansiedad

-Harry nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde a clase de… pociones-Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que era la primera clase que les tocaba ese día, bueno por lo menos vería a Severus ¿pero que estaba pensando? definitivamente se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

El camino hacia las mazmorras transcurrió en silencio iban solos pues se les había hecho un poco tarde y los demás alumnos ya estarían entrando en el aula, casi corriendo llegaron hasta la puerta pero antes de que Harry abriera la puerta esta se abrió sola y la figura del directo apareció en el umbral.

-AHÍ- exclamo el director frotándose un poco el pecho.

-¿Esta usted bien señor director? -pregunto instantáneamente Hermione y Dumbledore la miro con cariño.

-Si gracias por preocuparte Hermy. ¿Si quieres después de las clases puedes pasar a visitarme a mi despacho?- Y pensando en lo que acababa de decir, el director se fue sin esperar respuesta, por suerte para Hermione.

-¿Desde cuando el director se toma esas confianzas contigo "Hermy"?-dijo Harry entre intrigado y muerto de la risa por el mote tan cursi que el director le había puesto a su amiga.

-Buena pregunta.- dijo mirando al interior de la clase pero en especial a su atractivo profesor de pociones-Perdone profesor estuvimos hablando con Dumbledore.

-Bueno por esta vez y que no sirva de precedente, no les quitare puntos ni a usted ni al "santito" de Potter- al instante Malfoy empezó a reír y como siempre el resto de Slytherins le siguió.

-Es más mono -suspiro Hermione sentándose en su silla y atendiendo al profesor.

-¿Quién? -pregunto asustado Harry.-¿No iría por Malfoy?¿Y mucho menos por Snape no?

-No, no claro que no estaba pensando en… un peluche que me regalaron mis padres en las fiestas de mi barrio.-No se si sonó convincente pero desde luego la idea era penosa.

-¿A que viene ahora pensar en el peluche ese?-pregunto Harry sabiendo que su amiga le había mentido.

-A nada, a nada déjalo.-y la castaña siguió atendiendo a la clase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mierda la he vuelto a cagar como he podido hacer que le director del colegio de magia y hechicería más importante de Gran Bretaña, se enamore de una alumna y no de una cualquiera no, de Hermione Granger, pobrecilla lo que tiene que estar pasando el director acosándola y encima ella enamorada del peor profesor de todo Hogwars"Vale ya esta decidido lo dejo por lo menos hasta tener la autoestima suficientemente alta con para volver a lanzar una flecha sin equivocarme, además escribiré a mi primo Antonio haber que me dice sobre como arreglar esto.


	3. Plan de Seducción

**CAPITULO III : "PLAN DE SEDUCCIÓN"**

Hermione miraba a su profesor, fijándose en cada paso que daba y en cada gesto de sus manos, él era simplemente perfecto. No!!!. Lo que Hermione más temía había sucedido se había enamorado de aquel hombre tan cruel que siempre le hacia la vida imposible a los Gryffindors, pero que a la vez era tan apuesto y varonil. Se había enamorado de Severus Snape. Y aunque no le gustara la idea tenia que hacer algo para conquistarle y sabia muy bien como podía hacerlo, "pasando más tiempo con él, y para pasar más tiempo con él tenia que hacer algo para que la castigara, no le gustaba la idea pero era la única forma"-pensó Hermione mientras su compañeros se empezaban a levantar de las sillas para coger los ingredientes de la poción que estaban estudiando ese día.

-No te preocupes Herm que ya me levanto yo.-dijo Harry con tono de enfado esperando a que la chica reaccionara y le acompañara. Pero al ver que no lo hacia se fue con fastidio hasta la estantería.

Cuando Harry volvió empezaron la poción bueno mas bien lo hacia ella mientras Harry miraba pues al moreno nunca se le había dado muy bien esa asignatura. Hermione hizo la poción perfecta y como esperaba cuando Snape fue a evaluarla solo les puso un suficiente así que ella protestó-Pero profesor si la poción tiene el color exacto, el aroma que debería, esta más que bien, esta perfecta.!!

-Señorita ¿como se atreve a reclamarme algo?, esta insinuando que yo ¿no corrijo como debería?-preguntó Snape con una cara de falsa incredulidad que a Hermione le resulto de lo más sexy.

-Eso mismo es lo que pienso, profesor-respondió la castaña sin miramientos- mire la del asqueroso de Malfoy, da pena, si es de color mierda y debería ser azul celeste, pero claro como es un Slytherin y además un niño de papa.

Harry y el resto de la clase la miraban atónitos ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? acaso no sabia que no conseguiría nada con eso.

-Señorita Granger ya me e cansado de usted, esta castigada esta tarde a las 6 en mi despacho-y dejando de mirar a Hermione y dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos dijo:-podéis ir embotellando las pociones y saliendo de la clase, la hora ya ha terminado.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm¿Acaso esperas conseguir algo contestando así a Snape?-dijo Harry mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo que comunicaba las mazmorras con el hall de entrada.

"Si un castigo, con mi profesor preferido"pensó Hermione para si misma sin contestar a la pregunta de su amigo-¿Vamos a ver a Ron antes de ir a comer?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Querido primo Antonio:_

_Es el primer día de trabajo y creo que la he liado y bastante. Necesito tu ayuda¿como puedo hacer que las flechas dejen de funcionar?, es que veras he tenido un pequeño percance con la persona a la que iba dirigida y no ha salido todo como yo esperaba. Contesta cuanto antes. Neville._

Neville llevo esta carta a la lechucería a la hora de la comida, la ató a una de las lechuzas del colegio y se la envió a Antonio Longbottom, alias "cupido". Bueno no le había dado muchos detalles pero es que tampoco quería preocuparle mucho, presentía que si cupido se enteraba de que había hecho que el director se enamorara de una alumna y esta a la vez de un profesor, él podía salir muy mal parado, así que prefería no dar muchos detalles.

Bajó a comer al Gran Comedor y cuando estaba entrando vio a Ginny hablar con un chico de Ravenclaw muy animadamente, no reconoció al chico pero le pareció que era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. ¿Hacían buena pareja verdad? No, había decidido no volver a coger el arco hasta que no se sintiera seguro o hasta que su primo le contestara algo que mereciera la pena. La saludo y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, todo era normal pero en la mesa de los profesores no estaban ni Dumbledore ni Snape, "bueno tampoco es que se le eche de menos ¿no?"jeje pensó Neville mientras se servia un trozo de filete en el plato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las 6 en punto cuando Hermione llamaba a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Pase, pase señorita Granger y siéntese por favor-dijo el hombre desde dentro del despacho.

Snape estaba de pie con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa negra que a Hermione le pareció bastante sexy.

-Lo primero le quiero dejar clara una cosa-empezó Snape.-no quiero que me vuelva a hablar así. ¿Además de verdad cree que me importa que la nota que yo le pongo y la que se merece coincidan?

-Pero profesor no es justo…- empezó Hermione

-¿Y cree también que mi importe lo que sea justo o no?, en mi clase se hará lo que yo diga y punto. Usted es una simple alumna y a nadie le importa su opinión. Así que lo mejor para usted es que mantenga esa boquita cerrada.

Hermione permaneció en silencia pero la forma en que su profesor la trataba hacia que le gustara todavía más, se veía tan guapo cuando estaba enfadado.

-Y ahora saque un pergamino y empiece un trabajo de 30cm. Sobre las utilidades de la poción renovadora.

Hermione empezó el trabajo y en menos de una hora ya lo había acabado y entregado.

-Muy bien señorita Granger puede irse, mañana aquí a las 6 y recuerde una cosa, por su bien no vuelva a hablarme así en su vida, ni dentro ni fuera de mi clase.¿entendido?

-Si profesor tranquilo no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla y acercándose más a su profesor- le prometo que fuera de clase no le hablare así ,bueno y si tu quieres ni si quiera tenemos que hablar podíamos hacer otras cosas-dijo la castaña poniendo voz de chica mala.

-¡Pero que demonios le pasa!-gritó el profesor-¿esta bajo algún tipo de hechizo o qué?

-No, pero si lo estuviera tendría que ser bajo alguno que me hiciera decir lo que pienso, o mejor dicho, lo que deseo -respondió la chica acercándose más a su boca.

-¡Definitivamente usted esta loca!-dijo Snape alejándose como pudo de la chica-¿Sabe que la podría expulsar por esto?

-Solo si demuestra que es acoso, y si usted se deja no seria acoso ¿verdad?-susurro la chica acorralándole en una esquina.

-Basta!! Fuera de aquí o la expulsare inmediatamente, no tengo porque demostrar nada. Seria la palabra de una insignificante alumna contra la de un profesor que lleva muchos años en el colegio. Y tenga por seguro que me creerían a mí.

Tras estas palabras Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que podía ocurrir, se había dejado llevar por el deseo sin pensar en las consecuencias, y eso no era muy propio de ella. Salió del despacho sin decir nada demasiado nerviosa para hablar¿pero que hacía?¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca como le había dicho hace tan solo unos segundos su profesor de pociones? Pero es que no lo podía controlar el deseo era mas fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte. Caminaba por los pasillos deprisa hacía la torre Gryffindor.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué le sucede?-peguntó una voz serena detrás de ella.

-Na...nada, profesor Dumbledore-respondió la chica evitando empezar una conversación, con el único fin de ir a su torre y descansar un rato.

-Me puedes llamar Albus si lo prefieres-dijo el anciano con voz suave-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi despacho y me cuenta lo que le ocurre?

-No, bueno me da igual.-respondió la chica dubitativa ante la actitud del anciano.

-En ese caso por favor sígame-dijo el hombre tomándose la confianza de coger a la chica suavemente por los hombros y dirigirla hacía su despacho.

-Fregona nueva¿cada día las contraseñas son más raras no crees?-preguntó el director con animo de establecer una conversación con la joven.

-Eh, si ¿pero no las elige usted?

-No, que va yo no tengo tiempo para eso. Como es una tarea muy fácil se la dejamos a los fantasmas para que no se aburran tanto. Siéntate por favor¿quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias, la verdad es que no se ni siquiera que hago aquí-respondió la castaña educadamente.

-Tranquila que no es por nada en especial, solo me ibas a contar que te sucedía cuando venias por el pasillos procedente de las mazmorras, estabas muy nerviosa.

-Ah si, bueno no me pasaba nada, iba por allí porque venia de un castigo con Snape.

-¿Y porque ibas tan nerviosa?

-Porque me saca de quicio que el profesor puntué según la persona y no el trabajo y se lo dije, eso es todo lo que paso-Hermione no contestó exactamente a su pregunta, mas que nada porque no le podía decir que estaba así de nerviosa porque Snape la había amenazado con expulsarla si ella no dejaba de acosarle, pero tampoco le mintió porque eso ella lo pensaba de verdad, así que no se sintió del todo mal.

-Hermy tienes razón pero a lo mejor tu forma e expresar tu opinión no fue la más correcta y por eso te castigó, de todas maneras yo voy a ir a hablar con Snape para que te retire el castigo.

-No profesor por favor esto es algo que tengo que afrontar sola-pero Hermione lo que buscaba en realidad era que no la levantaran el castigo y de paso pues quedo bastante bien con el director del colegio-lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya, todavía no he hecho los deberes, gracias y buenas tardes. Una cosa más¿Por qué me llama Hermy?- al preguntar esto notó como el anciano se sonrojaba levemente.

-Lo siento si te a molestado que te llamara así es nada más un mote cariñoso, afectivo-respondió el director.-pero si te molesta dejare de llamarte así.

-La verdad es que me da igual. Adiós-la castaña dio por terminada la conversación y salió del despacho

-Adiós-contesto rápidamente el hombre antes de que la chica desapareciera de su vista. No sabia porque pero aquella muchacha de pelo castaño le fascinaba y no solo porque fuera muy bella sino por su carácter, era muy madura para su edad, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera deseado que le retiraran el castigo, y esa madurez quizás era una de las cosas que más le atraían de la chica.

Hermione salió del despacho y se dirigió a su torre ¿porque le pasaba todo eso a ella? enamorarse de Snape y que Dumbledore estuviera como"obsesionado" con ella. Joder había tenido que hacer algo malo, muy malo.

-¿Qué tal el castigo "Hermy"?-pregunto Harry cuando su amiga llego a la sala común.

-¿Que pasa que ya me he quedado con ese mote para siempre o que?-respondió la castaña enfadada.

-No, solo hasta que me deje de hacer gracia, digo yo que algún día me aburrirme de él, o no. jaja-rió el chico.

-Harry me voy a dormir no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas sin gracia. Buenas noches.-y diciendo esto se marcho por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hola Harry- dijo cuando entro a su habitación ya de noche y se disponía a acostarse-¿has hablado hoy con Hermione?- preguntó Neville mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Si. Esta muy rara, como decirlo, más rara que de costumbre.-contestó el moreno sin animo de ofender.-¿tú sabes que le sucede?

-Que va. Yo apenas he hablado hoy con ella-contestó Neville metiéndose en su cama.-No me extraña que este rara-murmuro el moreno más para el cuello de su pijama que para el otro chico.

-¿Decías algo Neville?

-No nada. Buenas noches.

Pobre Hermione, nunca le había hecho nada y él parecía vengarse, y de que manera. Esperaba que mañana llegara la respuesta de su primo, sino no sabia bien que haría.¿Y si la respuesta de su primo tampoco le ayudara? Si eso pasara a lo mejor debería contárselo a alguien. Al director pensó rápido, no mejor no, me mataría aunque siempre ha sido muy comprensivo, bueno quedaría como una opción; a la profesora McGonagall, no eso seria todavía peor; a Snape, ni hablar ni si quiera iba ya a su clase, aunque era uno de los afectados, pero ni loco se lo contaba a Snape, antes preferiría besarle el dedo gordo del pies izquierdo a Flich delante de todo el colegio y en una ceremonia especial; ¿y a Harry?, bueno el era su amigo aunque a lo mejor no le hacía mucha gracia que la flecha que dio a Dumbledore fuera para él y tal vez él tampoco sabría muy bien lo que hacer, pero le serviría para desahogarse, bueno seria otra opción; y si le contaba toda la verdad a Hermione ella siempre sabía lo que hacer, era ella quien siempre sacaba a Harry y Ron de los peores líos, pero seguro que no se sentiría tan segura si fuera ella la principal afectada .No ni borracho se lo decía a Hermione, ni borracho. Pensando todo eso Neville se durmió. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

HOLA.

Bueno aqui otro capitulo. espero que les guste, ya saben si lo hace o sino dejen R&R. Muchas gracias de todas formas por leerla. Sus criticas o sus comentarios me ayudaran a seguir con la historia. Gracias de nuevo.


	4. Venganza

**CAPITULO IV: "VENGANZA"**

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba el trío dorado hablando entre ellos:

-Mirar a Dumbledore no para de mirar hacía aquí-dijo Ron, que ya estaba recuperado y había bajado a desayunar con sus amigos.-A lo mejor esta preocupado por ti Harry.

-O por Hermy- rió Harry mientras Ron le preguntaba a que venia ese comentario- a claro es que tú no estabas ayer-continuó el moreno mirando a Hermione.

-Harry cállate- atajo la chica antes de que su amigo terminara la frase. Había dudado bastante si contarles a sus amigos lo de el castigo con Snape y la invitación de Dumbledore a su despacho. Pero después de mucho pensar comprendió que seguramente no lo entenderían, por lo menos lo de Snape, pero lo de Dumbledore podría decírselo, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera, si Harry ya estaba bastante pesadito con el tema y solo había escuchado como la llamaba Hermy, no quería ni imaginarse si le contaba más cosas se burlaría de ella hasta final de curso o incluso más. No de momento pasaba de decir nada.-¿Nos vamos a clase?

-Si vamos –respondió el chico, haciéndole un gesto a Ron que indicaba que más tarde continuaban la conversación, seguramente cuando no coincidieran con Hermione en clase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Justo al lado de ellos un chico moreno de piel pálida recibía una carta:

_Querido primo Neville:_

_No puedes hacer nada para anular el efecto de las flechas, estas dejaran de funcionar solo si ese amor no tiene futuro, es decir si no están hechos el uno para el otro. Tranquilo si la pareja no es en nada compatible no tardaran ni una semana en olvidarse, el tiempo que dura el efecto de las flechas depende de lo compatibles que son. Si te has confundido de persona el efecto pasara rápido. No lo olvides haz el amor (me refiero al trabajo). Adiós Cupido_

Vale así que el efecto se pasara pronto, bueno solo había pasado un día desde que había disparado a Hermione y a Dumbledore, así que en menos de una semana se pasara el efecto, porque esta claro que no hacen buena pareja ni con Snape, solo espero que nadie haga algo de lo que luego se puedan arrepentir.

Ginny se había levantado también de la mesa y se dirigía hacía la puerta de salida donde se puso a hablar con un chico.

"Otra vez Ginny hablando con ese Ravenclaw" pensó Neville. La verdad es que si que hacen buena pareja, y creo que ahora Ginny no esta con nadie, así que,¿porque no?, si yo creo que si, lo haré a la hora de la comida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las clases pasaron sin trascendencia, bueno sin contar que Harry ya le había dicho a Ron lo de Hermione y Dumbledore y si habían reído un rato a su costa.

A la hora de la comida Neville hablaba con Ginny:

-Me ha dicho el chico ese de Ravenclaw, si hombre el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-¿Javi?- respondió la pelirroja dubitativa.

-Si ese. Me ha dicho que ¿si le podías esperar ahora en el hall de entrada?

-¿Ahora?

- Si ahora- respondió Neville y la chica miro la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando al chico del que estaban hablando, al encontrarlo este la saludo con la mano y la chica se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor. Mientras tanto Neville también se levantaba y se dirigía a hablar con el chico:

-Hola. ¿Has visto la chica pelirroja que se sentaba a mi lado?-preguntó Neville

-¿Ginny?- respondió el rubio mirando al Gryffindor

-Si Ginny. Me ha dicho que si podías salir un momento al hall que tenia que hablar contigo de algo. Ahora- se adelanto Neville pues veía las intenciones del chico de hacer la misma pregunta que le había hecho Ginny segundos antes.

-De acuerdo ya voy. Gracias por avisarme.-concluyó el ojiazul y salió del Gran Comedor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Hola Ginny- saludo el rubio entrando en el hall

-Hola Javi- respondió Ginny un poco sonrojada por la iniciativa del chico de querer hablar con ella.

-Ahí- grito el chico, mientras se frotaba la espalda

-¿Qué te pasa estas…ahí-pregunto la chica siendo interrumpida por un pinchazo en el brazo.

-Has sentido como un pinchazo ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí. ¿Tú también?-respondió la pelirroja mientras una sensación extraña se metía en su estomago y no la dejaba casi respirar por la cercanía del chico.

-Si, seguro que ha sido una de las bromas de Pevees. Estas muy guapa hoy Ginny.

-Gracias Javi tu también- la pelirroja le miraba nerviosa-¿me querías decir algo?

-Eh no, bueno si, bueno no- el chico estaba confundido no se supone que era ella quien quería hablar con él. "A lo mejor ella quería que la invitara a salir o algo y como no se decidía se lo iba a decir ella y por eso le había mandado llamar. "Que va no es posible ya me gustaría a mí".¿Y si se lo pido?, no se, de momento no."-pensaba el rubio mientras miraba sus zapatos.

-A bueno vale-la pelirroja se extraño" a lo mejor a cambiado de opinión en el ultimo momento"-eh... me tengo que ir a clase ya nos veremos ¿no?

-Si, pero si quieres te puedo acompañar no me importa.-respondió el rubio

-Vale, vamos. Gracias por acompañarme.

Ginny y Javi subieron juntos las escaleras para ir al aula de encantamientos mientras un moreno los observaba muy contento desde las puertas del Gran Comedor.

¡¡POR FIN, por fin me salió algo bien. Definitivamente no soy tan malo en esto, lo único que cometí un pequeño error. A partir de ahora no me voy a preocupar más por eso ya se pasara solo.

-¿Qué pasa Longbottom espiando a la pobretona menor? Me parece que te han quitado la novia, aunque no me extraña, si llegara a salir contigo seguro que lo haría solo por tu dinero, mejor dicho por tu poco dinero, ¿Dónde viviríais en un cubo de basura? No, demasiado grande para vosotros.-Dijo Malfoy mientras se reía a carcajada limpia y sus amigos le imitaban.

Neville salió corriendo escaleras arriba, no sin pisar el escalón falso, se quedo atrapado y tubo que forcejear un poco antes de sacar el pie del escalón ahora roto, mientras se oía a Malfoy reírse más fuerte todavía, desde el hall. Él nunca había tenido el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse al rubio y siempre que le insultaban o le decían algo él pasaba del tema aunque en el fondo le dolía-"me las vas pagar Malfoy"- dijo el chico por lo bajo mientras corría mas deprisa hacía su clase de Historia de la magia."yo se lo que siempre has temido, el amor. Y ahora me las vas a pagar te vas a enamorar de quién menos te lo esperes, o mejor, de quién menos te convenga". Neville nunca había sido un chico rencoroso ni vengativo pero Malfoy le sacaba de sus casillas y ya estaba harto. Ahora solo le faltaba pensar quién sería la "afortunada" de la que se enamoraría Malfoy, tenía que ser alguien a quien él no soportara "no Hermione otra vez no ya tiene bastante", aunque seria lo peor que le podría pasar a Malfoy pues el rubio la consideraba una "sangre sucia", bueno si no encontraba a nadie mejor, lo sentía por Hermione, pero sería la "afortunada". Neville siguió pensando en más chicas de las cuales se pudiera enamorar Malfoy, pero tenia que ser una que no le correspondiera y la verdad es que eso era un poco difícil. ¿Y si se enamorara de una profesora? No eso sería demasiado cruel hasta para Malfoy además no duraría mucho y él quería que el Slytherin sufriera y cuanto más tiempo mejor, a ver si con la experiencia cambiaba un poco y se volvía mejor persona.¡¡¡ **YA ESTA**!!! Ya se quien va a ser la "elegida", pobrecilla, bueno pero seguramente ella pase olímpicamente del Slytherin y si es solo por una semana, seguro que se siente hasta alagada y todo. De acuerdo haría que Draco Malfoy se enamorara de Luna Lovegood. Bien ahora solo faltaba el ¿como? -Buenos días- Neville acababa de llegar a su clase de Historia y saludaba al profesor que estaba de pie junto a la mesa, este curso no estaba el profesor de todos los años sino que había llegado uno nuevo, un profesor joven, de pelo corto y negro y ojos verde esmeralda, la verdad un hombre bastante guapo, y como era de esperar el sector femenino de Hogwars lo sabia y suspiraba por él cuando lo veían en los pasillos o en sus clases.

La clase paso aburrida como todas por lo menos para Neville y para el resto de los chicos, pues a las chicas parecía que les estaban contando una historia muy interesante y divertida y a la mínima ocasión se reían por cualquier tontería. El moreno se había pasado toda la clase pensando en la forma de que Luna y Malfoy estuvieran a solas, porque sino lo estaban tenia muchas posibilidades de liarla. Lo que había utilizado con Ginny y Javi no le funcionaria pues Malfoy no iría si Luna le llamaba, ni en sueños, y seguramente Luna tampoco, no tenían porque conocerse, ya que Luna iba a 6º y Malfoy a 7º y ni siquiera eran de la misma casa. Aquello iba a ser IMPOSIBLE. Pero ella era la única persona que se le ocurría a Neville para hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

Luna era una chica muy guapa pero también era bastante rara. Neville la conocía gracias a Ginny, pues era amiga suya, y había hablado bastantes veces con ella, por eso mismo podía decir que era un poco rara, parecía que su mente nunca estaba en el mismo sitio que su cuerpo y siempre tenia en los ojos un brillo soñador, aunque mucha gente se metía con ella y con sus pendientes de rábanos y su collar de corchos de cerveza, ella no parecía estar nunca enfadada, era como si los insultos no la afectaran, y eso era algo que Neville admiraba mucho. Y a pesar de ello tenia que hacer que el peor chico de todo Hogwars se enamorara de ella, eso si, nunca haría que ella se enamorara de él, simplemente no le convenía.

Pero aun así no había encontrado la forma de disparar a Malfoy y que éste mirara a Luna, tenia que conseguir que estuvieran solos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neville seguía pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirección al aula de transformaciones, precisamente esa clase le tocaba con el Slytherin (este año no iban a las clases por casas, sino que iban los que habían conseguido buena nota en los TIMOS que realizaron en 5º, como el año pasado) y Neville con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido aprobar el de transformaciones, aunque no sabia para que, pero a su abuela se le metió en la cabeza que lo tenia que aprobar y al pobre chico no le quedo más remedio que matarse a estudiar.

Al entrar en la clase, ésta estaba casi vacía, apenas habían llegado un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hermione que como siempre estaba sentada cerca de la mesa de la profesora leyendo lo que habían dado en la clase anterior de transformaciones,-Hola, Hermione- saludo el chico y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? –contestó la castaña, levantando la vista de sus apuntes para mirar al chico.

-¿Qué pasa Longbottom, como la pobretona no te hace caso vienes a por la sangre sucia? –preguntó un rubio desde el umbral de la puerta, riéndose y entrando en la clase, seguido de Pansy y Zabinni.

-Oh, cállate Malfoy- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie -ella sabia que Neville nunca se iba a enfrentar a Malfoy, y alguien lo tenía que hacer.

- ¿Quién te has creído tú, asquerosa sangre sucia, para hablarme? Además cambia un poco de frase que ya te rayas.- sugirió el rubio, mientras que a Pansy le entrara una risa tonta y aguda, que hacia que la poca gente que se encontraba en el aula los mirara.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy te crees más mayor o más guay por insultar a la gente, o por ir siempre con esos "amigos" tuyos, que en realidad no lo son y solo van contigo porque te tienen miedo, o mejor dicho a tu padre?- dijo la castaña elocuentemente, mientras en la cara del Slytherin se vio por un momento una mueca de dolor, que al instante se convirtió en una de odio, y acto seguido sacó su varita.

-Granger ni se tu ocurra volver y hablarme así,¿me entiendes?, o sino asume las consecuencias- respondió el rubio mientras apuntaba con su varita a la Gryffindor, quien le miraba con miedo en los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy- sonó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta donde aparecieron Harry y Ron con sus varitas en la mano.

-Como no, cararajada y comadreja al rescate de la sangre sucia, típico, sois tan previsibles-dijo el Slytherin, a la vez que los 2 Gryffindors se ponían al lado de Hermione sin bajar las varitas ni un momento.

-Harry, Ron, dejarlo, no ha sido nada, no merece la pena, bajar las varitas y sentaros- sugirió Hermione, mientras los Gryffindors obedecían de mala gana y el rubio seguía de pie con la varita en la mano, esperando a que alguno de los 2 dijera algo para hechizarles.

-Señor Malfoy ¿que significa esto?- la profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar al aula y observaba al Slytherin apuntando con su varita a los Gryffindors.

-Vera profesora…- empezó Malfoy.

-Déjelo, tendrá tiempo de pensarlo hasta las 6, hora a la cual le quiero en mi despacho ¿entendido?- sentenció la mujer y se quedó de pie frente a la clase, que ya estaba llena, esperando a que el rubio se sentara.

Neville que había permanecido callado durante toda la escena sonreía ampliamente, al ver lo bien que había acabado todo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al finalizar la clase, el trío dorado se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, y Neville se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwars, donde podría seguir pensando con tranquilidad la manera de que Malfoy se enamorara de Luna, ahora más que nunca se merecía algo así, no es que enamorarse, y mucho menos de Luna, fuera algo malo, pero para Malfoy si lo seria. Se sentó junto a un árbol, mirando el lago, la verdad es que no hacia mucho frió, aunque aún era Febrero el tiempo empezaba a cambiar y se estaba bastante a gusto por las tardes al aire libre.

Neville miró su reloj, eran ya las 6, había pasado casi una hora sentado allí y nada, que no se le ocurría nada. Decidió volver al castillo, allí se sentaría tranquilamente en un sofá y haría sus deberes, que no eran pocos, había perdido bastante tiempo pensando en su "trabajo" y había descuidado sus estudios.

Entró en el castillo, y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor, iba caminando tranquilo, pensando en sus cosas y mirando al suelo.

-Hola, Neville- una dulce voz le acababa de saludar.

-¡Luna!- exclamó el chico y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, **tenía una idea.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola!!**

**Quería dar las gracias todos los que estáis leyendo el fin, y sobre todo a aquellos que dejan R&R:** **remusina black****Dannia****Any Weasley****beautifly92****black-rosex3** **Veo que os esta gustando la historia, si es así por favor dejar un R&R para demostrármelo, y sino os gusta pues dejar también uno para decírmelo.**

**Intentaré subir un capitulo todas las semanas, normalmente serán los viernes o los sábados, por la noche, además ahora tengo tiempo para escribir. **

**Sobre el capitulo, pues decir también solo una cosa, que como veis insisto mucho en el trabajo que le esta costando a Neville idear un plan y eso es porque a mi me costó muchísimo encantarlo. En el siguiente capitulo, lo veréis y espero que no es decepcione, como ya he dicho era complicadísimo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	5. La idea de Neville

**CAPITULO V: "LA IDEA DE NEVILLE"**

El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde cuando una simpática pelirroja y un apuesto rubio salían del castillo hablando animadamente:

-¿Te has enterado de la salida a Hogsmade este sábado?- preguntó la Gryffindor con doble intención.

-Sí-respondió el rubio, suplicando para que su voz no sonará la mitad de nerviosa de lo que estaba él. La verdad es que Javi era un chico muy guapo y popular entre las chicas, pero a la hora de hablar con ellas se ponía muy nervioso y nunca sabia lo que decir.

-¿Vas a hacer algo especial en Hogsmade?- dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta por la respuesta tan cortante que le había dado el chico.

-No bueno no se supongo que lo que hago siempre iré con mis amigos a dar una vuelta y a tomar algo. ¿Tú?

-Si supongo que lo mismo.-respondió la chica con un poco de pena, ella esperaba que la invitara a salir o algo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

-¿Quieres que quedemos el sábado un rato en las 3 escobas para tomar algo?- dijo por fin el chico que miraba muy interesado el suelo.

-Me encantaría- respondió aliviada la Gryffindor- Bueno Javi que me tengo que ir ya, que no he hecho los deberes todavía y…

-Sí, eh yo también tengo que hacer los deberes, ¿si quieres te acompaño?

-No, no hace falta pero muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos mañana y hablamos de lo del sábado- y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Javi permaneció unos minutos en el mismo lugar y la misma posición en el que estaba cuando la pelirroja se había marchado, se había quedado pensando en todo y sobre todo en ese pequeño beso que le había dado, que aunque había sido solo eso, un pequeño beso en la mejilla, había hecho que le corazón le latiera a 1000 por hora, definitivamente aquella chica le gustaba de verdad, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedirle el sábado que fuera su novia, después de unos minutos el chico empezó a andar y se dirigió también hacía el castillo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las 6 y 10 y Draco lleva ya un rato en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall cumpliendo su castigo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante-dijo la profesora al oír los golpes.

-Disculpe profesora, ¿me ha llamado usted?- Luna acababa de entrar en el despacho de McGonagall cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Señorita no se de que me esta usted hablando.-respondió la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Pero profesora, Nevi…-la rubia no pudo acabar la frase, porque en ese momento había abierto la puerta del despacho un pequeño muchacho moreno de primero.

-¿Tom, no te han enseñado que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?-preguntó la profesora, un poco desconcertada por toda la gente que había en su despacho, que por cierto, no era muy grande.

-Si profesora, pero es que 2 alumnos de cuarto, se están peleando en el pasillo del 2º piso y yo creí que la debía avisar lo más rápido posible.-contestó el chico un poco avergonzado.

-Has hecho muy bien, Tom, acompáñame. Luna, querida, esperame aquí,-dijo la mujer mirando cariñosamente a la rubia- y por supuesto, señor Malfoy,-siguió girando la cabeza hacia el rubio y cambiando el gesto de su cara por uno un poco más duro- ni se le ocurra moverse de aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.-y diciendo esto la profesora McGonagall salió decidida de su despacho, precedida del joven Gryffindor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Neville observo desde una esquina como la profesora salía de su despacho junto al chico con el que segundos antes había estado hablando.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Ey, chico ven aquí un momento-dijo el moreno a un chico que paseaba alegremente por un pasillo._

_-Que, ¿que quieres?-preguntó el joven un poco asustado._

_-Mira, ¿sabes donde esta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall?-preguntó el Gryffindor mirando su reloj._

_-No._

_-Bueno da igual yo te acompañaré. Ahora escúchame bien.-dijo Neville bajando un poco el tono de voz. -Tienes que entrar allí y decirle a la profesora que hay una pelea en el 2º piso y que tiene que ir allí ¿ me entiendes?_

_-¿Hay una pelea en el segundo piso?¿quién se esta peleando?_

_Neville soltó un suspiro, no tenia tiempo para quedarse hablando con un niño pequeño- Dos chicos de cuarto, en el segundo piso, venga que te acompaño a su despacho para que se lo digas, otra cosa, seguramente, cuando lleguéis allí, la pelea ya se haya acabado, así que tienes que entretener lo más que puedas a la profesora. Y ahora vamos._

_-Espera.-el chico era pequeño, pero no tonto,-¿porque se lo tengo que decir yo y no puedes ir tú?¿Si cuando lleguemos ya se va a haber acabado la pelea, para que vamos?¿y porque aún así tengo que entretenerla?-Tom soltó todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron._

_-Vamos te lo explicó por el camino-Y Neville empezó a subir unas escaleras que acababan de cambiar de dirección.-Haber, en primer lugar, si vas tu y no yo, la profesora te lo tomará en cuenta y empezarás a ser uno de sus preferidos-el Gryffindor contestó con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.-Además te he dicho que cuando lleguéis la pelea se habrá disuelto, pero si no es así, la profesora, lo podrá hacer –dijo el chico sonriendo, no existía ninguna pelea,- Y la tienes que entretener, pues por hacerme un pequeño favor a mí-concluyó Neville, esperando haber convencido al joven._

_-Vale-contesto el pequeño rápidamente, haciendo que a Neville se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-¿Y que saco yo con hacerte un favor a ti?_

_Neville se quedo de piedra, ¿que esperaba cobrar?- pues, no se, ¿mi amistad?_

_-Jajaja-el chico rió sinceramente,¿me estas vacilando, o que?_

_-Joder que espabilados son los niños de hoy en día. Tú eres de Gryffindor ¿no? pues esperame en la sala común más tarde y te daré una caja de ranas de chocolate, que me mando ayer mi abuela,¿te vale?_

_-Sí._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Cuando la profesora y el niño desaparecieron del pasillo al doblar una esquina, Neville corrió hacia una de la ventanas, para su suerte el pasillo estaba vacío, así que se subió al alfeice de la ventana y se dejó caer sin que nadie lo viera, no había volado nunca desde las pequeñas clases de vuelo que había dado con su primo en la torre de astronomía, y la verdad es que volar se le daba bastante mejor que disparar y eso estaba demostrado. Fue directamente hacia la ventana del despacho de McGonagall, sabia perfectamente cual era, y que estaría abierta, como de costumbre. No sabia cual era porque hubiera estado allí castigado muchas veces, sino porque la profesora era muy amiga de su abuela, y de vez en cuando, le había invitado a tomar el te y a charlar un rato. La verdad es que la profesora llegaba a ser incluso simpática, eso si fuera de clase, porque dentro…

Neville llegó hasta la ventana, y observó la escena, Malfoy seguía sentado y Luna se había sentado a su lado, la chica no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Slytherin hasta que la profesora no le nombró para ordenarle que no se moviera de allí.

Malfoy miraba de vez en cuando a Luna, ella era una chica totalmente desconocida para él, la había visto un par de veces por los pasillos, y también la había visto con la menor de los Weasley, -"la verdad es que la chica no es fea, sino fuera tan rarita"-pensó Draco, que observaba a la chica, sin darse cuenta, mientras esta miraba distraída el techo.-AHÍ-la exclamación del Slytherin sacó a Luna de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver al mundo real, miró al joven, seguía sentado, no parecía haber pasado nada, pero se miraba el brazo a la vez que con la otra mano lo frotaba. Draco había sentido un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo ¿Qué había sido eso?, miro por la ventana y vio un sombra desaparecer, era imposible, que hubiera nadie allí, y si lo había ¿para que estaba allí?-¿estas bien?-preguntó Luna.

El chico no se molesto ni en mirarla, "¿quién se creía ella para hablarle?, es más, ¿quién se creía ella para preguntarle como estaba?"

Luna no obtuvo respuesta, aunque la verdad es que tampoco la esperaba, solo había preguntado por cortesía, y le importaba poco, o mejor dicho, nada como estaba Malfoy. Aunque Luna era un chica buena, tenia pocos amigos y el resto de la gente se limitaba a ignorarla, o en el caso de los Slytherin a meterse con ella, por eso ella se había vuelto un chica bastante tímida e introvertida.

Se oyeron voces en el pasillo McGonagall volvía a su despacho y no sabia si Draco se había enamorado ya de Luna, "mierda, Neville la iba a cargar otra vez"

- Hermione, por favor pasa y siéntate.- la profesora acababa de entrar en su despacho acompañada de Hermione, al parecer se había olvidado de que allí la esperaban Draco y Luna.

-Lovegood ¿qué hace aquí?

-Pero profesora usted me mando llamar-respondió la rubia atónita por la pregunta de la profesora.

-Ah ¿sí?, pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo, bueno puedes irte si te necesito para algo te llamaré. ¡No Malfoy, usted no se mueva, me acuerdo perfectamente de porque esta usted aquí!.-Draco giró la cara hacia el lugar en el que estaba la profesora, pero en lugar de encontrase esa cara llena de arrugas, ese moño siempre perfecto y ese sombrero, con la punta torcida, se encontró unos preciosos ojos color miel y una enmarañada pero hermosa melena castaña. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, entonces la profesora volvió a abrir la boca:

-Esta bien Malfoy puede irse, mañana aquí a la misma hora.

Draco se fue del despacho sin mirar a ninguna de las dos y por supuesto mucho menos iba a contestar a la profesora ni a despedirse, así que se levantó abrió la puerta y se fue.

-Querida, siéntate por favor.- dijo la anciana profesora, mientras con una mano señalaba la silla en la que esperaba que la joven se sentara.- Tengo que tratar un tema un tanto delicado contigo.

A Hermione le extraño bastante el modo en que la profesora la trataba, nunca había sido tan amable, ni siquiera con ella, y además ¿"un tema delicado"?. ¿No se habría enterado de lo de Severus? Mierda estaba perdida.

-Señorita Granger ¿está usted ahí?

-Profesora lo siento mucho fue algo que no pude controlar, yo no tengo la culpa, en realidad nadie la tiene…

-¿Se puede saber de que esta hablando?-preguntó la profesora cortante, con tono inquisitivo.

- Espere un momento ¿a qué se refiere usted?

-Pues a que le tenía que pedir un pequeño favor, a cambio he hecho que le suprimieran todos los castigos que le quedaban con Snape.

"Joder, que manía tiene todo el mundo con lo mismo, con lo que me costó a mi hablarle así a mi querido profesor, y la gente se empeña en arruinarlo, pues nada, ahora tendré que lograr que me vuelva a castigar. Aunque después de lo que paso el otro día creo que preferiría incluso, que todo el colegio le viera con el pelo limpio antes que volver a castigarme"

-Tranquila tampoco es un favor, favor, me refería a un favorcillo pequeño.

-Si, dígame.

-Haber por donde empiezo, bueno supongo que conocerá al señor Malfoy que ha estado aquí hace un momento.

-Por desgracia-respondió en un susurro Hermione.

-¿Qué dice?

-No nada, nada, bueno siga.

-Ah, si, bueno lo que quiero es que lo siga, vera han llegado a mis oídos rumores de que abusa de su titulo de premio anual, y me gustaría saber si es así para quitarle ese poder. Además, aunque Dumbledore no quiere creerlo, yo pienso que tiene algo que ver con el SeñorOscuro

-¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? No se supone que si los 2 somos premios anuales tenemos los mismo derechos, yo no le podría castigar ni nada-"ya me gustaría"

-No usted, no, pero yo si, usted solo tiene que seguirle e informarme sobre todos sus movimientos, tranquila, no será por mucho tiempo solo por un par de semanas, bueno y si pudiera sacarle algo de información sobre lo que ya le he dicho…

-Verá profesora, la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia seguirle, pero si es por un favor…( haber si así me la quito ya de encima), eso si de sacarle información olvídese, ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra para insultarle, bueno eso si, pero nada más.

-Bueno, bueno vale tú por si acaso recuerdalo y si tienes la oportunidad no la desperdicies. Precisamente le he pedido este favor porque confió en usted.

-Esta bien, profesora, le enviaré un informe detallado cada 2 días- Hermione se levantó de la silla e hizo ademán de macharse, cuando por fin la profesora concluyó:-Una cosa más de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

-Como una tumba profesora, buenas noches.- por fin se pudo ir y cuando salió del despacho un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza"lo que me faltaba ya no tengo excusa para ver a Severus y en lugar de verle a él tengo que seguir al imbecil de Malfoy. ¡Y encima lo llama favor!, eso si que es un castigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era ya de noche y en el Gran Comedor había más ruido de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa que no han servido la cena, ¿qué pasa que los elfos están en huelga, o que?-pregunto Harry mirando la mesa de los profesores.

-Pues si fuera así seguro que seria por tu culpa Hermione, por ti y por tu estupido P.E.D.D.O.

-Pues si fuera así como vosotros decís yo me alegraría mucho y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mimo, porque también estáis en el "estupido P.E.D.D.O."

Dumbledore dio uno golpecitos en su copa, como hacía siempre que quería que los alumnos se callaran, y así lo hicieron los alumnos, esperando a que el anciano empezara a hablar:

-Buenas noches a todos, lo primero quiero comunicarles que una nueva alumna entrará al colegio en 7º-diciendo esto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y una chica morena no muy alta de ojos verdes entró en el comedor, Dumbledore continuó:-Su nombre es Mia Tisdale.-el comedor permanecía en silencio cuando la profesora McGonagall entro con el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, lo puso delante de la mesa de los profesores y le hizo una seña a la chica para que se sentara.

-Gryffindor- grito el sombrero seleccionador y todos los alumnos y en especial los de Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir, aunque estaban un poco sorprendidos porque todo estaba pasando muy rápido la acogieron como solían hacer con los alumnos que entraban nuevos. La chica se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor directamente hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, con los demás.

-Hola me llamo Mia-Hermione la miro con mala cara"¿porque se tenia que dirigir directamente a ellos?¿que pasa que no había más Gryffindors de 7º, o que?".

-Hola, mi nombre es Ron- respondió el pelirrojo- y estos son: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom.-la chica miro a cada uno de ellos y dirigiéndose a Neville dijo:-¿a tu eres Neville?, el director quiere verte en su despacho después de la cena- todos se sorprendieron y la chica se sentó con naturalidad en la mesa, donde empezaron por fin a cenar.

Cuando acabó la cena salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde Hermione le enseño a la chica el cuarto, que ahora compartían. Después volvieron a la Sala donde sus amigos las esperaban, Neville se disculpo y dijo que se tenia que ir, y así lo hizo, salio por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió al despacho del director.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Hola!!_**

**_He aquí el plan de Neville, me costo un montón escribirlo y espero que no haya quedado muy mal._**

**_Bueno como veis han pasado unas cuantas cosas en este capitulo, Malfoy se ha enamorado, ¿pero de quién?:_**

_**DE LUNA: cuando le dispararon estaba mirándola.**_

_**DE NEVILLE: vio una sombra en la ventana después del pinchazo.**_

**_DE MCGONAGALL: le estaba hablando antes de salir del despacho._**

_**DE HERMIONE: sus miradas se cruzaron ¿pero podía haber funcionado ya la flecha cuando se miraron?**_

_**Mas cosas, Hermione tiene que seguir a Malfoy ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto?**_

_**Y Dumbledore quiere ver en su despacho a Neville ¿para que?**_

_**Bueno después de Este pequeño resumen quería pedir perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo, pero me quede sin Internet por unos días y me era imposible. Perdón a todos los lectores del fic y GRACIAS a todos aquellos que dejan R&R**_


End file.
